Dreams of a cold place
by spart1339
Summary: The Age of Fire and Dark are over, the cycle anew. Gwyn and the other Lord Souls are no longer remembered but the Painted World remains. Harry has been having dreams of a cold, dark, and gentle place. Following the clues he finds a world unlike any other and even a new friend. Takes place during HBP to the DH. A one shot story. Rated M just to be safe.


**A/N: This is a one shot that I came up with one day. This is also to help me get back into the flow of writing, also this is my own take on the Dark Souls lore. I'm a huge fan of the games and have my own theory surrounding the lore of the Dark Souls and the Painted World as does everyone who plays the game and is a fan. Line breaks represent the passage of time in the story, anyway enjoy the story.**

* * *

The sound of swords exchanging blows could be heard across the across the barren wasteland. Amidst the ruins of a throne room two figures are locked in combat with each other, an old man and a woman.

The old man towered over the woman wielding a large great sword with one hand that is chipped and missing large sections of the blade that it could no longer be called a sword. He wore armor that once was beautifully crafted but is now chipped heavily and covered in slash marks from various weapons, the once silver armor is now black and grey giving the man a battle weary look. He also wore a blood red cape that is tattered and full of holes, the cape also had images of faces screaming in agony that appeared to be forming out of the red fabric.

The old man wore a red hood that matched his cape and did an excellent job of hiding his face, a long grey beard reached the man's waist. A large depression could be seen where the man's heart would be, the large depression glowed red and pulsed almost as a heart would. Black tendrils grew out of the depression and could be seen enveloping his chest. This is Slave Knight Gael.

The woman wielded a straight sword wreathed in flame in her right hand and a shield that bore a golden falcon on the face in her left. She wore the Faraam armor set that was gifted to her by an old friend in Lothric castle. The steel plates of the armor bore dents and slash marks from both swords and claws from her journey across Lothic, the Painted World, and the Ringed City. The fur collar having lost the grey color is now stained black and red from the blood of various foes the woman killed. The dark green fabric is tattered showing that they have been through many battles.

The woman raised her shield to block an incoming blow which she did but didn't react fast enough to the punch that hit her helm and knocked her off her feet onto her back. The steel helm flew off when the woman landed on her back hard. The woman's light blonde hair which is tied into a bun came undone, her long blonde hair sprawled around her. She has dark blue eyes and a scar that extended over her right eye vertically that she received from the Abyss Watchers. This is Pyromancer Merlana.

Merlana rolled out of the way when Gael brought his sword down, the impact from the sword kicked up the dust giving Merlana time and cover to get to her feet and strike. Merlana swung her sword at Gael only to be stopped when Gael brought up his own sword to block the strike, Merlana decided to switch tactics and utilized the tip of the shield to hit Gael in the face which threw him off balance giving Merlana the opening she needed to end the fight. Lunging forward she thrust her sword forward and pierced Gael in the chest.

Withdrawing the sword from the wound Merlana watched Gael stagger back and fall to his knees, releasing a breath that she had been holding Merlana fell to one knee to take a breath from the fight.

"Ahh… is this the blood of the dark soul?"

Merlana felt dread when she heard Gael's voice. Looking up she saw Gael hunched over his sword with black blood flowing from his mouth and eyes, the blood stained his sword and his beard. Gael stabbed his sword into the ground and used it as a crutch to rise from the ground, once back on his feet Gael removed his sword and swung it as if testing his strength. Gael held his sword ready to strike, no longer hunched over Gael stood tall like the warrior he once was. Merlana noticed that the faces in his cape are more prominent and that both him and his sword glowed red with smoky tendrils coming off him. the sky above them is no longer clear as dark clouds blanketed out of the light bathing the land in darkness.

Merlana huffed when she rose to her feet just in time as Gael jumped towards her with surprising speed that caught her off guard. Feeling pain shoot through her body she looked down to see Gael's sword impaling her through the stomach, she cried out in pain when Gael brought up his sword with her still impaled on it over his shoulder and threw her off his blade.

Merlana hit the ground hard and painfully, reaching into her pouch she withdrew a glass bottle that showed some wear and tear, the bright yellow-orange liquid inside sloshed around as she brought it to her lips and took a sip. The moment the liquid touched her lips Merlana felt life pour into her weary body. Looking down she saw the wound close and heal without a scar, sealing the bottle Merlana stowed the bottle back into her pouch and got back on her feet just in time as Gael once again jumped towards her.

Ready for the attack this time Merlana rolled out of the way as Gael flew past her. Turning around quickly Merlana ran towards Gael and did a lunging attack which sliced Gael's back, backing off in time to avoid a slash when Gael swung his sword backwards but what Merlana didn't account for is his cape which now seemed to double a weapon as it moved with the blade. Rolling backwards Merlana saw the cape hit the spot where she once was and saw the ground bubble red before exploding, not wanting to be hit by the cape she moved in closer to Gael and hoped that the cape couldn't hit her.

Swinging her sword Merlana landed a hit to the side of Gael's face which seemed to enrage him as he began to swing his sword wildly around him in the hopes of hitting her, bringing up her shield Merlana managed to block the hits which only seemed to enrage Gael further. Gael managed to grab ahold of Merlana's shield and yanked it from her almost removing her arm in the process, throwing the shield aside Gael grabbed Merlana by the throat, lifting her off of the ground Gael closed his hand around her throat slowly.

Merlana dropped her sword as she attempted to free herself from Gael's hold. Struggling to get free Merlana had forgotten that she had pyromancy spells on hand as she was focused on fighting and trying not to die. Summing a fire orb in her left hand she threw the orb into Gael's face which caused him to recoil in pain and drop her. Landing on the ground she gasped for air and brought a hand to her throat to soothe the pain, quickly releasing that she's in fight she looked up to see Gael approaching her slowly. Looking for her sword which had fallen next to her she picked it up and once again rose to her feet, Gael continued to approach her slowly almost as if he's taunting her.

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction she stood her ground and waited for him to attack. Halfway through his walk Gael disappeared, not liking the situation Merlana gripped her sword with both hands and waited for Gael to reappear. Merlana's instincts told her roll forward and having fought Sister Friede who liked to disappear and reappear behind her, she learned to trust her instincts so she rolled forward just in time too as Gael reappeared behind her and almost decapitated her with his sword.

Summing another fire orb mid roll Merlana tossed the orb at Gael once she rose to her feet catching him once again the face. Gael in response leaped in the air and twisted his body in the air to reach for his crossbow and pulled the trigger, arrows rained down on Merlana who rolled out of the way but still got hit by three arrows, two in the shoulder and one in the knee. Quickly removing the arrows in her shoulder she tried to remove the arrow in her knee but couldn't because she had to dodge once again when Gael closed the distance between them and started swinging his sword wildly.

Merlana couldn't remove the arrow in her knee due to Gael not giving her a moment to breathe so she decided to break the arrow shaft and leave the arrowhead still in her knee, it's not the best way to fight but she made do.

The two continued to trade blows with each other, Merlana attacked whenever she spotted an opening and threw both fire orbs and chaos bed vestiges at Gael whenever he decided to shoot arrows at her.

Merlana took another sip from her estus flask to heal her wounds. Looking at the flask she saw that she had maybe two more sips before she ran out, putting the flask away she looked at Gael who looked worse off than her. Gael is using his sword as a crutch and his left hand is covering a wound on his stomach which bled staining the ground beneath him black. Merlana didn't know how long they've been fighting and it took its toll on both of them, Merlana ran out of ashen estus and she only had enough focus to use one more pyromancy spell.

Taking a breath Merlana closed her eyes for a moment and opening them again. Determined to end this fight and free Gael from this torment she brought her hand over the blade of her sword, her palm touching the warm blade and moved down the blade enchanting it with the power of flame. Gripping the sword with both hands Merlana angled it so the blade faced toward Gael. Gael seemed to understand that this is the moment when one of them would die, gripping his sword with renewed vigor he charged Merlana.

Merlana didn't wait as she too charged Gael, when Merlana was in range of Gael's sword he swung horizontally in an attempt to decapitate her. Merlana rolled underneath the blade and brought up her own sword which sliced Gael's stomach when he passed by her. Turning around quickly Gael slashed vertically bringing his sword down upon Merlana who sidestepped to avoid the blade and slashed Gael across the chest causing him to stagger back. Pushing the advantage Merlana slashed vertically and horizontally at Gael not giving him time and room to react or block any of her attacks.

Gael fell to his knees as Merlana continued to press her attacks. Seeing Gael on his knees unable to fight Merlana decided to end the fight, bringing up her sword Merlana thrusted her sword at Gael only to be stopped when red spirit orbs in the shape of faces screaming erupted from Gael along with a shockwave that sent her flying back. Landing once again on her back hard Merlana lifted her head to see several spirit orbs floating towards her, rolling to her side she managed to avoided the orbs. Quickly rising to her feet Merlana noticed the ground glowing red where the orbs touched them, lighting quickly followed hitting the marked spots several times before stopping. Thankful that she didn't get hit by the red orbs or by the lighting Merlana saw Gael above her with his sword raised above his head ready to bring it down upon her head.

Rolling out of the way again Merlana struck the moment Gael landed as it is the only time he leaves himself open to attack. Swinging her sword at Gael's sword arm she managed to cut deep down to the bone, Gael dropped his sword in pain. Now fully open and unarmed Merlana stuck.

Thrusting the sword once again into Gael's chest Merlana pushed the sword further in, the flaming sword easily cut through flesh and bone until the guard of the sword pressed against Gael's chest. Coughing up blood Gael fell backward removing himself from the sword onto his back, dust kicked from his fall and lingered in the air. Merlana sighed in relief when Gael didn't make any attempt to get up, her sword still in her hand which rested at her side, the blade no longer wreathed in flame. Turning away from Gael's body she spotted her shield not far from her half buried in the sand along with her helm.

"Thank…you, friend." Gael said in a raspy voice.

Turning around quickly Merlana saw Gael looking at her still prone. Walking towards him Merlana stopped and kneeled next to him, Gael attempted to lift his hand but couldn't. Merlana set her sword down next to her before taking his hand in hers as she looked at Gael who looked tired and old.

"May I ask a favor?" Gael asked turning his head towards Merlana. Merlana nodded, "in my pouch I have a flask. Hand it to me," Merlana found the pouch in question along with the flask which she handed to Gael who took it in his hand. Bringing the tip of the flask to his wound he pressed the flask against his wound, black blood soon began filling the flask when it was full he handed it to Merlana who corked it. "Make sure my lady receives this. She needs it to finish her painting," Gael told Merlana.

"I swear that she will receive it," Merlana promised Gael before stowing the flask in her pouch.

"Thank you," Gael said with a smile that quickly faded. "Long have I awaited you."

"What?" Merlana asked surprised.

"I knew that I could not complete this task myself." Gael told her no longer at her but to the sky which once again shone bright now that the clouds have gone. "Their blood has long since dried. The pygmy lords." Gael clarified for Merlana who just listened to his explanation. "So, I consumed them." Gael now looked to Merlana, "I became the vessal for the dark soul so you could kill me and retrieve it for my lady." Merlana could not believe what she is hearing from Gael but she held her tongue. "My mind became murky as I consumed more of the dark soul until you came and freed me from its depths. For that I thank you."

Merlana smiled and nodded at Gael who put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "If I may ask one last favor from you?" he asked her, Merlana nodded. "Grant me death," Merlana could not believe what he asked of her.

"What?" Merlana asked Gael in disbelief.

"Please," Gael said while tightening his grip on her shoulder. "My body is broken. I've fought countless battles, killed many, and endured so much." Gael spoke softly that Merlana almost didn't hear what he said, Gael lifted his head to look at Merlana his hood falling off, revealing his face for the first time to her. Gael's hair is matted and tangled, his face covered in wrinkles and scars from various battles, his eyes having lost color now a dull grey. Gael looked like an old man who had seen too much, "Please…"

Merlana nodded before helping Gael to his knees. "Allow me to give you one last thing," Gael said softly removing his crossbow from his belt which he then gave to her. Merlana took the crossbow and holstered it on her belt before walking around Gael to his back brandishing her sword when she stopped. Gael held his head high as Merlana held her sword with the blade pointed at the base of Gael's neck, "Thank you." Gael said closing his eyes as Merlana plunged the blade into the base of Gael's neck giving him a soldier's death.

After burying Gael, Merlana plunged his sword into the ground marking his grave. After tying a piece of Gael's cape to the handle she knelt in front of the sword paying homage to the knight it belonged too.

"Long have I searched for you, traitorous spear."

Merlana recognized the voice of Shira behind her, sighing she rose to her feet and turned to face Shira who wore a dirty brown cloak that hid her form. "Leave, this place has seen enough death. Don't add yours." Merlana warned Shira hoping that she would listen.

"I, Shira daughter of the duke. Descendent of the god, trusted friend of Midir and knight of Filianore will uphold my oath." Shira said with convection as she removed her cloak. Shira wore a shawl made of gold thread over her silver breastplate, along with a dark green skirt and a crown. she also brandished her weapon a cross spear hung with a malformed corpse at the end. "I will have vengeance."

"Very well, Shira." Merlana said brandishing her own weapon.

Merlana and Shira fought one another amongst the ruins of the throne room, eventually Merlana emerged victorious when she stabbed Shira in the stomach however Shira still determined for revenge for what Merlana did to Filianore she lunged at Merlana when she turned her back to her. Merlana sensed this and turned around swinging her sword horizontally decapitating Shira. Shira fell to the ground dead.

Merlana once again buried another person that she considered a friend. After burying Shira next to Gael she looked to the horizon and saw the ruins of Lothic castle and Anor Londo sticking out of the sand like the bones of dead creatures. Removing her helmet, she took a deep breath and felt something land on her cheek, wiping her cheek Merlana looked at her gloved hand and saw a smear of what appeared to be ash. Kneeling down she scooped up some sand and examined it closely which she realized was not sand but ash.

Once the realization hit her Merlana looked at her surrounding again and saw everything is covered in ash. "Is this our fate?" she asked herself but already knew the answer that this is the fate of the world should the Age of Fire continue. Merlana like the others before her believed in Gwynn's legacy of keeping the first flame lit but no more, she would end the Age of Fire and bring about the Age of dark. Her mind made up Merlana put back on her helmet and walked over to the bonfire to return to Fire Link Shrine.

* * *

Merlana stood victorious over the body of the Soul of Cinder which turned out to be a rather difficult fight, after fighting the Nameless King in Arch Dragon peek the Soul of Cinder really wasn't that difficult. Although fighting the spirit of Gwynn towards the end of the fight was a real surprise. Merlana walked over to the summon sign that would summon the Fire Keeper to extinguish the First Flame, placing her hand over the summon sign she closed her eyes summoned the Fire Keeper.

The Fire Keeper emerged from the sign and bowed to Merlana before walking over to the First Flame. Merlana watched as the Fire Keeper knelt in front of the First Flame and took it into her hands, cradling it as it were made of glass that could shatter at any moment. Slowly the Flame began to fade and with it the light as well, "Ashen one the Fire fades and with it darkness follows." The Fire Keeper said bringing one hand to her face while the other still held the fading Flame, she removed her blindfold/crown and opened her eyes for the first time in years since she became a Fire Keeper. "And from the darkness new embers will arise, flicking in the dark like the lords before." The Fire Keeper said as the First Flame went out thus ending the Age of Fire and bringing about the Age of Dark.

Merlana smiled under her helmet when the First Flame went out, now the world could heal and the cycle would begin anew. Turning around she began walking toward the entrance to the Kiln of the First Flame when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ashen One, where will you go?"

"I have a promise to keep," Merlana told the Fire Keeper before leaving for the bonfire that would teleport her to the Painted World.

* * *

Arriving in the Painted World Merlana walked to the Chapel, thankfully no one attacked her along the way. Arriving at the Chapel Merlana saw that it is on fire, fearing for the little girl Merlana ran across the bridge to arrive at the sight of the little girl playing in the snow in front of the burning chapel. Merlana walked to the little girl who saw her coming and went to meet her.

"Welcome back Ashen One," the little girl said once Merlana stopped in front of the girl. "Did you meet uncle Gael while on your journey?" she asked.

Merlana removed her helmet and knelt down so she's eye level with the little girl. "Gael won't be coming back," she told the little girl not wanting to tell her that she killed him.

"Oh…" the little girl said quietly that Merlana almost didn't hear her.

"He finished his task," Merlana told the little before rummaging around in her pack to retrieve the flask that contained the dark soul and held it to the little girl. The girl hesitantly reached out to take the flask, after taking ahold of the flask she brought it close and held it to her heart. Merlana rose to her feet and looked at the burning chapel, some of the embers floated away from the fire towards the landscape and the forest.

Merlana heard sniffles coming from the girl, glancing down she saw tears falling to the snow. Merlana looked to the forest and saw smoke rising, even from the village in the valley, closing her eyes she took a deep breath and made her decision. Drawing her sword Merlana plunged the blade into the snow in front of the girl and knelt down touching her forehead to the pommel of the sword hilt.

"From this day I swear myself to your service my lady." Merlana said closing her eyes, "When other's attempt you harm, I shall be your shield. When you wish other harm, I shall be your sword." Merlana opened eyes before raising her head to look the little girl who stared at her with wide eyes, tears could be seen in her eyes. "This I swear as your knight." Merlana swore bowing her head once more. Merlana felt a hand touch the back of her head.

"I accept your oath, ashen one."

Merlana raised her head to see the little girl smiling with tears flowing, getting back to her feet. Merlana sheathed her sword but quickly drew it again when she heard footsteps behind her, turning around she stood in front of the girl and pointed the blade at the throat of a corvian who immediately held up his hands in surrender. Merlana recognized the corvian as the one she met in the settlement who told her to show the girl flame.

"Please…" the corvian said. Merlana felt a hand resting on her sword arm, she looked seeing the little girl with her hand resting on her own. Lowering the sword, the girl walked to the corvian who immediately bowed. "My lady, we also swear ourselves to your protection."

"We?" the girl asked.

The corvian nodded and gestured behind him revealing a handful of Corvian knights, Millwood knights, and Followers of Farron who immediately kneeled in a show of respect. "Not everyone believed in the imposter's dream."

"Thank you," the girl told them wiping away another tear.

"Come, my lady. We best be inside lest we get burned with the rot." The corvian said placing his hand on the girls back and guiding her back to the chapel. The liitle girl reached out and grabbed Merlana's hand, the rest followed the trio into the chapel to take refuge while the flames burned the rot and the world away.

* * *

 **Hogwarts**

Harry awoke from his dream after falling asleep while studying potions, closing his book he went to find his friends in the Gryffindor common room. Exiting the dormitory he went downstairs to the common room and found his friends Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger sitting on the floor with open text books surrounding them as they attempted to study.

"Hey guys," Harry said as he passed by them to sit on a chair closest to them.

"You alright mate?" Ron asked looking up from his text book to his friend. "You look like you went two dueling rounds with Voldemort and lost."

"Ron! You shouldn't say his name," Hermoine chastised him which caused Harry to smile at the antics of his friends.

"Ron's right though. You look bad," Hermoine stated after she finished chastising Ron. Harry agreed with her, last he looked in the mirror he had rings under his eyes.

"It's this dream I've been having since the Ministry." Harry told them, ever since the loss of his uncle Sirus and the events in the Ministry of Magic he hadn't been sleeping well. Every time he closed his eyes he always has the same dream, of a cold, dark, and desolate place. The weird thing is he didn't feel afraid but drawn to the place, like he belonged there.

"Do you think it's **him** again?" Hermoine whispered as to not attract the attention of the others in the room.

"No, with **him** the dreams were more direct. This… this isn't **him**." Harry told them, looking at his friends he decided to tell them about his dreams.

"It's not unusual for people to have dreams about places they've never been too." Hermoine said.

"The place in the dream feels like I've been there before." Harry told them, "It's probably nothing."

"Still mate, you should see Dumbledore about it." Ron suggested and Harry had to agree with him. Dumbledore may have advice for him, deciding to pay him a visit tomorrow before classes begin. Harry and his friends stayed up late to study before heading off to bed.

 _Harry found himself in the halls of Hogwarts in his dream but something was different the halls appeared to be frozen and covered in ice._

" _Follow me…"_

 _Harry heard the voice of a woman further down the hall, deciding to investigate he followed the voice which led him to the girl's bathroom. The same one where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets lies hidden, opening the door revealed the entrance to the Chamber open with snow and what looked like tree roots coming out of the hole. Harry walked to the entrance and looked down into the darkness._

" _Follow, Harry…"_

 _The voice said before the dream faded._

Harry woke from the dream, swinging his legs over the bed he opened the curtains that covered his bed and looked out of the window to see that it's still night. The details of the dream still lingered, turning around to look at his dorm mates to see that they are still sleeping. He gathered his shoes and put them on and his grey hoodie intent on following the clues the dream left. Exiting the Gryffindor common room Harry made his way to the girl's bathroom while dodging the teachers that are doing night patrols, finally making it to the girl's bathroom that held the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets that he found in his second year he just hoped that Dumbledore hadn't sealed the entrance.

Speaking the words that opened the Chamber the previous time had the same effect in opening the entrance. _'Thought Dumbledore would've sealed the entrance after the events of my second year,'_ Harry thought to himself while he waited for the entrance to open. Once the entrance was open he walked to the edge of the entrance and looked down, he couldn't see the bottom but knew that it was there from his previous trip down into the Chamber. Taking a deep breath before jumping into the hole that lead into the Chamber of Secrets, the trip ended faster than he remembered for which he was thankful.

Harry picked himself off of the ground and entered the cavern. Harry wasn't sure where to go so he just walked to the entrance to the Chamber, approaching the large vault door he stopped just before the door when he felt a cold breeze. Turning to his right Harry found another route that led from the path he is on, snowflakes floated from further in and landed in front of Harry. Walking down the new path Harry soon found himself in a large chamber with a large painting propped against one of the chamber walls.

' _Why is this here?'_ Harry thought to himself as he approached the large painting, stopping in front of the painting he examined it. The paining depicted a frozen landscape with a chapel of sorts in the background, the frame and canvas didn't have any dirt or dust covering them, Harry found the detail work of the painting really excellent. Looking down Harry found the title of the painting on the bottom frame.

" _The Painted world of Arianna"_

Harry looked up the painting once more and reached out to touch the canvas as if to verify that the painting is real. Once his fingers made contact with the painting the rest of his hand got pulled into the painting, fearing for his life Harry tried to pry his hand free form the painting only to get pulled into the painting by an unseen force.

* * *

"Well what have we here."

Harry heard someone say above him, opening his eyes Harry found a creature he hadn't before seen looking over him. Quickly rising to his feet he drew his wand and aimed it at the creature. The creature had the body of a person but the head of a bird, the body looked too thin like a house elf that had been deprived of food. "And a sorcerer at that, interesting." the creature spoke.

"Where am I?" Harry asked never taking his eyes off the creature.

"Put that away boy or the others will think thee a threat." The creature told Harry while gesturing to his wand. Before Harry could ask what the creature meant he was knocked down from behind, the force knocked his wand away. Harry was turned around and came face to face with another creature that resembled the first one he encountered only taller and encased in armor that covered its entire body and a tattered hooded cloak. The creature held a rapier in its right hand and a pair of daggers in its left hand between its fingers, the tip of the rapier pointed at Harry's throat. "Don't, Merlana will want to see him." the smaller creature said to the taller one while picking up Harry's wand from the snow.

The taller creature sheathed the rapier and grabbed Harry by the arm and shoved him in front of it forcing Harry to follow the smaller creature as it led the way. "You're the first to enter the painting in long time." the creature told Harry while walking in front of him, Harry looked at his surroundings, he appeared to be in a forest that resembled his dreams, from the leaves to the tree trunks even down to the snow. "We've arrived," the smaller creature said stopping, Harry looked past the creature and saw a church that resembled the same one he saw in the painting. The taller creature behind Harry shoved him forward, Harry turned around to face the creature, the creature gestured to the church before pushing Harry again forcing him to walk.

When Harry and his 'guides' arrived at the church the large doors opened and a woman emerged. Harry looked at the woman and swore that she stepped out of the middle ages judging by the way she was dressed, she even had a sword hanging from her belt. "What do we have here?" she asked the smaller creature.

"We found him in the forest," the smaller creature said before handing over Harry's wand to the woman who took it and examined it before looking to Harry and gesturing for him to come forward.

"You came from the outside," the woman said to Harry but it sounded more like a statement. Harry nodded not wanting to speak at the moment. "Why did you enter the painting?" the woman asked.

"I had a dream of this place," Harry told the woman who looked at him like she was studying him. "What is this place?" he asked.

"It's a refuge for those outcast by the outside world." A young woman's voice spoke. A young girl who appeared to be Harry's age emerged from the church behind the older woman who immediately turned around to face the young woman. "I told you that I'll handle this." The older woman told the younger who just smiled.

"A newcomer enters the painting after long time." the young girl said before walking around the older woman to get a better look at Harry. The girl walked over to Harry and stopped in front of him giving him a good look at her. Her hair is silver and long that it dragged behind her and is tied in certain spots, she wore a long brown robe that hid her frame, she also wore no shoes walking around barefoot. Her eyes gave Harry pause as she had red eyes and no iris but slits similar to a dragon and she had what appeared to be scales on her cheekbones that extended back to her ear. Harry found her to be beautiful, "what's your name?" she asked.

"Harry… Harry Potter," he told her his name. "I'm Arianna," she said gesturing to herself before offering her hand to Harry who hesitatingly took it when he saw the older woman place her hand on the sword hilt as a warning to him too not try anything. "This is my aunt Merlana," Arianna said pointing to the older woman who released her grip on her sword.

"Why are you here?" Arianna asked Harry.

"I've had dreams about his place for a while," Harry told Arianna who smiled at him like she knew what that meant causing Harry to look at with a puzzled look.

"Come, I'll explain everything." Arianna said gesturing for Harry to follow as she turned and began walking back into the church allowing Harry to see that she has a tail covered in white fur that matched her hair. Harry looked to Merlana who gestured with her head to follow Arianna which he did, inside of the church looked different from the outside as paintings of different sizes leaned against the walls and even each other. Arianna led Harry to what appeared to be the center of the church with a table covered with paint brushes of various sizes.

Arianna took a seat at one end of the table while Harry took the other chair on the opposite side. Arianna then explained what the painted world is and how it called out to him, according to Arianna Harry felt trapped and isolated in the outside world essentially an outcast even though he has his friends and so the painting called out to him to offer him a home. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing an entire world that exists in a painting, then again he has seen Voldemort cheat death and be reborn thanks to magic so it isn't outside the realm of possibilities for magic.

When Arianna asked of the outside world Harry told her everything that he knew of the outside world, from the muggle to the magical world.

"So, the age of dark is over." Merlana said after Harry told them of the outside world, "the age of fire has begun again. Hopefully this time the cycle will go uninterrupted."

"A conversation for another time," Arianna said when Harry was about to ask Merlana what she meant.

"I need to get back to the outside." Said Harry when Arianna mentioned 'time'. "My friends will be wondering what happened to me." He said rising from his seat and looking to Arianna hoping that she won't keep him in the painted world.

"Aunt Merlana will show you how to get back to the outside." Arianna said looking to Merlana who nodded and gestured with her hand for Harry to follow. "Please come again Harry, it was nice to speak to someone from the outside." Arianna told Harry when he started to follow Merlana, turning around Harry told her that he will return.

Merlana led Harry back to the forest clearing where he first arrived in the painted world, this time Harry noticed a bonfire with what appeared to be a coiled sword sticking out of the bonfire. Flames slowly burning in the center of the clearing. "This will take you back to the outside." Merlana said gesturing with her head to the bonfire, "When you wish to return simply touch the painting and you'll find yourself here." She told Harry who nodded and walked toward the bonfire but stopped when he heard the sound of a sword unsheathing and felt the cold steel against the side of his neck. "I warn you now, tell anyone of this place and I'll hunt you down, no matter where you flee," she threatened Harry before throwing something over his shoulder.

Looking down Harry saw his wand sticking out of the snow and heard the crunching of snow, risking a glance over his shoulder he saw Merlana walking away from him and leaving two of the armored creatures behind. Picking his wand out of the snow Harry swore to himself not to anger Merlana as she seemed the sort to keep her promise. Touching the coiled sword Harry's vision faded and when he awoke he found himself on the cave floor outside of the painting, getting up Harry cleaned himself off and looked at the painting intent on returning to it. Harry exited the Chamber expecting to see a group of teachers and his friends waiting for him outside the entrance, instead no one was waiting for him.

When Harry entered the hallway again he was surprised to see that it's still night, he expected it to be morning, he knew that he and Arianna talked for a few hours. Harry went back to the Gryffindor common room then to the boy's dormitory without alerting anyone. Removing his shoes and his hoodie Harry climbed back into bed and went back to sleep, his dreams once again of the painted world.

Over the course of the school year Harry made various trips to the painted world mostly a night when everyone is asleep. Harry remembering Merlana's threat told no one of the painted world, when his friends asked him about the dreams he lied telling them that the dreams were memories of his parents and his first time seeing snow. This explanation seemed to placate them for the time being.

* * *

Harry is currently posing for Arianna while she paints him, over the course of his visits he and Arianna became fast friends. While holding the pose Harry couldn't help but let his thoughts wonder and soon found himself once again thinking of the prophesy that puzzled his friends and even Dumbledore about its meaning.

"Harry, are you alright?" Arianna asked when she saw his puzzled expression.

"Just thinking of a puzzle that has been bothering me for a while." Harry said looking to Arianna who put down her paintbrush and gestured for him to talk, Harry relaxed from his pose and sat down on the floor and started talking. Harry soon found himself telling Arianna about the death of his godfather, Voldemort, the prophesy, and his doubt about his ability to defeat Voldemort. Arianna listened patiently while Harry told her everything that is troubling him.

"You should talk to Merlana about training," Arianna told him once he finished telling her his problems. Harry looked at Arianna with a puzzled expression, over the course of his visits Merlana's attitude towards him eased but she still scared him. "She's a pyromancer, she could teach you what she knows." Arianna told him in an excited tone that caused Harry to smile at her.

"The choice is up to him," Merlana said emerging from the lower levels of the church having clearly overhead them. Harry quickly rose to his feet to face Merlana.

"Can you teach me pyromancy?" Harry asked before slightly bowing to show her respect.

"It will be painful at first," Merlana warned stopping in front of Harry. "Are you sure you want to be a pyromancer?"

Harry straightened from his bow to look Merlana in the eye. "Yes, I'm sure." He stated which caused Merlana to smirk.

"We'll see," she said offering her right hand to him. "You'll have to take the oath of the pyromancer first." Harry took her hand and immediately felt her tighten her grip, soon after he felt pain emanating from his hand, looking to his hand he saw Merlana's hand glowing red making Harry's own hand feel like he touched a hot stove. He tried removing his hand but this only served making Merlana's grip tighter making the pain worse. "Endure it," she said to Harry who tried too. "Repeat after me."

"Fire is chaos."

"Fire is order."

"Fire is life."

"Fire is death."

"As our mother learned so do we."

"In our mother's name do we swear ourselves to the flame."

"Izalith, our mother of flame."

Harry repeated the oath, with every line the pain increased so much that Harry was forced to his knees. When Harry recited the second to last line of the oath his arm caught on fire melting his skin. Harry screamed but managed to recite the last line of the oath and when he did the flames on his arm faded in intensity till it was gentle flame and slowly receded to his palm. His skin healing as the flames receded, turning his hand over Harry saw the flames form into a circle with seven small symbols bordering the circle and one large symbol in the center. Harry didn't recognize the symbols but figured that they had to be related to Izalith.

"Your training begins now, pryomancer." Merlana told Harry.

Over the course of his visit Harry learned all that Merlana could teach him about pyromancy, from the basic fireball to more complicated and taxing spells that left him drained. Harry learned that pyromancy spells are vastly different from regular spells as they do not relay on a wand but the mark that's on his palm.

During the course of his training Merlana told Harry about Izalith and her daughters, how they created the Bed of Chaos that gave birth to the demons. Harry ever curious asked Merlana about her time, ever since Harry learned that the painting existed long before Hogwarts and that time worked very different in the painted world he was curious about her origins since her garb and armor suggested that she came from the middle ages give or take.

As it turned it Harry was wrong about Merlana and where she came from, turns out that she's older than Dumbledore and the rest of world. Merlana told Harry of Lothic, of how she was a knight to Prince Lothic. She told him of the burden of being unkindled, the battles she had to endure and the foes she had vanquish, the losses she suffered and the friends she had to bury. Harry's respect for Merlana grew after he learned her tale, she also told Harry of the choice she made to end the Age of Fire and bring about the Age of Dark.

* * *

Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts intent on being alone, he would go the painted world but didn't want to expose Arianna to his mood. He still couldn't believe that Dumbledore is dead and by Snape's hand. Harry didn't know why Dumbledore trusted him but when he found him Harry would make him pay for what he did to the headmaster. Harry stopped walking when he found himself near the edge of the black lake, gathering his thoughts he knew that he had to tell Arianna about what he planned to the do and how he most likely wouldn't be returning to the painting world if he didn't succeed.

Entering the Painting again Harry walked to the church that overlooked the corvian settlement, greeting the corvian guards that stood watch over the church, during one of his visits he learned the name of the species from Arianna when he asked her about them. Entering the church Harry found Arianna once again painting a landscape that he didn't recognize, _'where does she get the canvas for her paintings?"_  
Harry thought to himself as he walked over to her.

"Good to see you again Harry," Arianna said not taking her eyes off of the painting.

"You too, Arianna." Harry said standing next to her to see her work, "there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it," she asked setting down her brush and turning to face Harry who looked her straight in the eye.

"I won't be returning for a while," Harry told her, Arianna had a shocked expression so Harry explained his situation to her and what his intentions are. Arianna listened patiently as she always did whenever Harry talked about things that were bothering him.

"I understand," Arianna said after Harry finished telling her that and his friends are going to be leaving Hogwarts to hunt down the remaining horcruxes. "I hope you remember what my aunt taught you in your travels." She said looking away from Harry for a moment before turning to face him again and when she did, she kissed him. Harry was taken back by the kiss but soon kissed her back, Harry wrapped his arms around Arianna embracing her and deepening the kiss at the same time, Harry felt her hands fiddling with his shirt buttons and he didn't move to stop her, after all he secretly found her attractive and with all the bad shit that constantly happens to him, shouldn't he be allowed to experience one good thing.

Harry laid on blanket on the floor with Arianna sleeping next to him, Harry smiled at her peaceful expression he didn't want to wake her but he had too. Shaking her lightly Arianna awoke still sleepy and smiled when she saw Harry. "I have to go," Harry told her which caused her smile to drop but she nodded and rose to her feet taking the blanket with her to cover her body.

"I wish you luck in your journey," She told Harry and went back to her painting, Harry rose to his feet and got his clothes on, once he was dressed he went over to Arianna and kissed her.

"I'll return when I've finished," Harry told her touching his forehead with hers before leaving the church and heading back to the bonfire.

* * *

Harry walked through the trees of the Forbidden Forest, each step he took felt heavy. When Voldemort issued his challenge to Harry to meet him in the Forbidden Forest he knew that he had to meet him to at least buy his friends, teachers, and allies some time to bolster their defenses and gather the wounded. Arriving in a clearing Harry saw Voldemort and his death eaters waiting for him along with Hagrid looking worse for wear, Harry felt bad for everything Hagrid had to endure at the hands of the death eaters during his captivity.

Harry tuned out what Voldemort was saying as he didn't really care, Tom was just boasting about his skill as a wizard and how the wizarding world will submit to him after they see their saver fall. Honestly Harry didn't really care he just wanted it over with, roll the dice and hope that he can survive the killing curse again and see his plan through.

As fate would have it his plan worked out as he survived the killing curse once again and even got an explanation from Dumbledore in the afterlife or what could be considered the afterlife. Currently he is being carried by Hagrid and playing dead so he could get close enough to Nagi the last horcrux that he had to destroy before he could kill Tom Riddle. Harry waited until he saw Nagi in his periphery and made his move, forming a fire orb in his hand he threw it towards Nagi, the fire orb hit Nagi and the snake was engulfed in flame and writhing in pain, the snake vanished into black smoke that travelled back to Tom who screamed in pain.

Immediately after Harry killed Nagi chaos erupted with death eaters, teachers, and students casting spells at each other. Harry spotted Tom fleeing the flight with a handful of death eaters towards the courtyard and Harry pursued intent on not letting Tom escape. Harry managed to catch up to Tom but had to seek cover when he ordered his death eaters to slow him down, Harry couldn't find an opening to cast spells. The sound of a sword being unsheathed and flesh being severed caught Harry's attention risking a glance Harry saw a figure wearing familiar looking ancient armor currently fighting the death eaters.

Harry couldn't describe how Merlana fought she weaved through the death eaters slicing them and blocking the spells they cast with her shield, her sword wreathed in flame easily cut through flesh and put the smell of burning flesh in the air. Harry saw a death eater sneak up on Merlana while she fought and was about to defend her when the death eater was stabbed from behind by a long rapier, from the shadows emerged a hooded corvian knight who was joined by other knights. The corvian knights assisted Merlana in taking down the remaining death eaters who didn't put up that much of a fight.

"Arianna sent us to help," Merlana told Harry after the last death eater fell. Harry was about to thank her but she raised her hand to shush him, "the one you're after is getting away. We'll help your friends." Merlana said before gesturing to the corvian knights to follow her while Harry resumed his pursuit of Tom feeling slightly bad for the death eaters that tried to stop Merlana and the corvian knights.

Harry finally caught up to Tom in the courtyard, "Tom!" Harry shouted getting the attention of Tom who immediately turned around to fire a spell that Harry immediately dodged it and fired his own spell. Tom deflected it with a smile, "fitting that it should end where we both learned magic." Tom said gesturing to Hogwarts castle, "wouldn't you say Harry?"

"This is the end. For you Tom," Harry retorted knowing that it would anger Voldemort at hearing his real name and he was right based on the scowl Tom now wore. "Never took you for a coward," Harry added hoping to further anger Tom who said nothing as Harry faced him. Both Tom and Harry were dueling distances apart, both Harry and Tom said their spells at the same time. Red and green met each other in the middle and soon the two were engaged in a battle of wills but Harry wasn't taking any chances this time so he held his wand in his left hand while he readied a black fire orb in his right hand and threw it at Tom.

The orb hit Tom in the shoulder which broke his concentration, the killing curse disappeared as Tom screamed in pain from where the black flame orb hit him.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted disarming Tom as Harry rushed him, when he got within a foot of Tom Harry readied a spell that Merlana taught him near the end of his training, the Sacred Flame. Flame engulfed Harry's right hand before he shoved his hand into Tom's chest, the heat and nature of the pyromancy spell allows it to easily burn through armor and flesh so Harry had little to no trouble passing through Tom's ribcage to access his heart.

"This is for all the lives you've taken and hurt," Harry said wrapping his fingers around Tom's heart. "This is for my parents!" Harry said through clenched teeth channeling all of his hate and anger into the spell, soon Harry saw Tom's chest start to glow red including his eyes. Seeing that Tom suffered enough Harry finished the spell by crushing Tom's heart, flames erupted out of his chest, eyes, and mouth in a fiery explosion. Voldemort, Tom Riddle fell to the ground dead, his eyes burned out from within and he has hole where his chest used to be.

Harry sat in the great hall looking at the wounded then to the dead with sheets that covered them. Thanks to Merlana and the corvian knights there weren't that many dead as expected, after the battle Harry went looking for them but couldn't find them, Molly told him that they went into the Forbidden Forest and haven't been seen since. Harry went to follow them but Molly dragged him to the great hall to get his wounds treated when she saw his wounds, Harry found his friends sitting next to each other and holding hands he smiled when he saw them happy. Harry decided to rest before going back to the painted world.

When Harry awoke the next day he immediately went to the Chamber of secrets while avoiding people who wanted to thank him. Arriving in the Chamber Harry went to the cave chamber that held the painting, he couldn't wait to see Arianna and thank her for sending Merlana and the corvian knights to help. He also wanted to tell her of his decision to stay in the painted world with her, but when he entered the chamber he found nothing. The painting is gone.

Harry searched the entire chamber even going into the Chamber of Secrets but still didn't find anything. Devastated Harry left the Chamber intent on finding the painting and Arianna again.

After years of searching Harry never found the painting again, through his search he did find the ruins of Izalith or what was left of it. Exploring the ruins Harry found nothing but the bones of a once great civilization that was the birth place of pyromancy, the home of the Witch Izalith and her daughters of chaos. Eventually he stopped looking for the painting and settled down with Ginny raising a family with her.

* * *

 **The Painted World of Arianna**

Arianna walked through forest with her five-year-old daughter Arivana along with Merlana. Arianna felt sad that Harry never got to meet his daughter or that she got to see him one last time before moving the painting to another location. It was a decision that Arianna didn't make easily but she knew that the painting had to remain a secret and that if Harry returned others would come seeking him. Looking down to her daughter she smiled as Arivana tried to catch snowflakes as they floated down, Arianna made sure that Arivana knew who her father is, she showed her the paintings that she did when Harry posed for her.

Arianna would soon teach her daughter how to paint and eventually she would paint her own world. Of a cold, dark, and gentle place that will make somebody a good home.


End file.
